eigafandomcom-20200229-history
Japanese films released in 1966
Japanese Movie Database lists 486 films released in Japan during 1966."1966年 公開作品一覧　486作品" at the Japanese Movie Database. 442 feature films were released this year. 176 of the film films released by the major five studios were in color; 227 were gendai-geki, set in the modern era, and 32 were jidai-geki, set in historical times.Svensson, Arne. Japan (Screen Series), 1971. New York: A.S. Barnes. p. 119. ISBN 0-498-07654-7. Released through Shōchiku in 1966, director Shin Sang-ok's [http://yeonghwa.wikia.com/wiki/The_Red_Scarf The Red Scarf] became the first South Korean film to gain a nation-wide distribution in Japan.Nald. (1966-04-13). "Operation Air Raid: Red Muffler" in Variety. Noting that each of these films uses sex as the central theme, film critic Tadao Satō names as significant releases of the year, Shōhei Imamura's The Pornographers, Nagisa Ōshima's Violence at Noon, Yasuzō Masumura's Red Angel, and Seijun Suzuki's Fighting Elegy.Sato, Tadao. Gregory Barrett (translator) (1982). Currents in Japanese Cinema; Essays by Tadao Sato. Tokyo: Kodansha International. p. 260. ISBN 0-87011-815-3. January * 1966-01-01 (若親分喧嘩状) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1966-01-03 (新・兵隊やくざ) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1966-01-03 (社長行状記) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1966-01-03 (無責任清水港) / Watanabe Pro (Takashi Tsuboshima) * 1966-01-13 (続花と龍　洞海湾の決斗) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1966-01-13 (昭和残侠伝　唐獅子牡丹) Tōei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1966-01-14 (源氏物語) (Tetsuji Takechi * [1966-01-14 (男の紋章　竜虎無情) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1966-01-15 (望郷と掟) / ＣＡＧ (Yoshitarō Nomura) * [1966-01-15 Irezumi (刺青) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1966-01-15 (破れ証文) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1966-01-15 (喜劇　駅前弁天) Eiga (Kōzō Saeki) * 1966-01-15 (暴れ豪右衛門) Tōhō (Hiroshi Inagaki) * 1966-01-15 (五匹の紳士) * [1966-01-25 (女の中にいる他人) Tōhō (Mikio Naruse) * 1966-01-26 (十七人の忍者　大血戦) Tōei (Motohiro Torii) * 1966-01-26 (小判鮫　お役者仁義) Tōei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1966-01-27 (この虹の消える時にも) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1966-01-27 (黒い賭博師　悪魔の左手) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1966-01-29 (処女が見た) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1966-01-29 (復讐の切り札) Daiei (Shunkai Mizuho) * 1966-01 (番頭お色け日記) Pro (Shō Fujita) * 1966-01 (爛熟) KPC (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1966-01 (裸身) ＬＬ企画 * 1966-01 (人妻の予定日) Original (Kan Mukai) * 1966-01 (肉体の河) Taka * 1966-01 (裸の復讐) Productions (Takeo Takagi; Jirō Matsubara * 1966-01 (未亡人日記) Ranger (Kensuke Sawa) * 1966-01 (女で銭を抱け) 映画日本新社 (Masanao Sakao) * 1966-01 (赤い肌影) 宮西プロ (Jirō Tsurumaki) * 1966-01 (狙われた女達) 近代企画 (Ario Takeda) * 1966-01 (不良女学生) 国際ビデオ (Jirō Tsurumaki) * 1966-01 (鏡の秘事) 新映プロ (Takanori Ōnishi) * 1966-01 (浅草の踊り子　濡れた素肌) 扇映画 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1966-01 (女王蜂の欲望) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1966-01 (処女遍歴) 大東映画 Murakami * 1966-01 (だかれて泣け) 東京企画 (Isao Tsukimori) * 1966-01 (情事の餌) 東京三映 (日森功) * 1966-01 (真夜中のあがき) Cinema (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1966-01 (女肌) 北星映画 (Seiji Kai) February * 1966-02-02 (こころの山脈) / 近代映画協会 (Kōzaburō Yoshimura) * 1966-02-03 Chronicle of Japanese Outlaws: Bloody Fight at Kanda Festival (日本侠客伝　血斗神田祭り - Nihon Kyōkakuden: Ketto Kanda-matsuri) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1966-02-03 (夜の牝犬) Tōei (Shinji Murayama) * 1966-02-05 (火の太鼓) Shōchiku (Kazuo Hase) * 1966-02-05 (侠勇の花道　ドス) Shōchiku (Kōki Matsuno) * 1966-02-05 (愛して愛して愛しちゃったのよ) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1966-02-05 (河内カルメン) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1966-02-11 (われら人間家族) 近代映画協会 (勝目貫久) * 1966-02-11 (とべない沈黙) 日本映画新社 (Kazuo Kuroki) * 1966-02-12 (忍びの者　新・霧隠才蔵) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1966-02-12 (ザ・ガードマン　東京忍者部隊) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1966-02-12 (女は幾万ありとても) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1966-02-12 (俺にさわると危ないぜ) Nikkatsu (Yasuharu Hasebe * 1966-02-12 (鉄火場仁義) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1966-02-17 (四畳半物語　娼婦しの) Tōei (Masahige Narusawa (成沢昌茂) * 1966-02-17 (脅迫（おどし）) Tōei (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1966-02-19 (顔を貸せ) CAG (Namio Yuasa) * 1966-02-19 (黒幕) 創映 (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1966-02-25 (あばずれ) Tōei (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1966-02-25 (続社長行状記) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1966-02-25 (大空に乾杯) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1966-02-25 (二人の世界) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1966-02-25 (大菩薩峠) 宝塚映画 (Kihara Okamoto) * 1966-02-25 (昭和最大の顔役 - Shōwa saidai no kaoyaku) Tōei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1966-02-26 (泥棒番付) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1966-02-26 (銭のとれる男) Daiei (Tetsutarō Murano) * 1966-02 (体当りマンハント旅行) (Fumihiro Ito) * [1966-02 (官能の虜) Front (神崎誠四郎) * 1966-02 (女・三百六十五夜) Unimonde (Takeo Takagi / (Jirō Karasawa) * 1966-02 (女の秘密) Eiga (Yasuyoshi Ogura) * 1966-02 (猟奇の果て) Productions * 1966-02 (初めての感触) Eiga (Osamu Yamashita) * 1966-02 (制服の絶叫) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1966-02 (肌が知っている) 新幸プロ (Fumio Kurokawa) * 1966-02 (処女無情) 青年群像 (中野弘也) * 1966-02 (足入れ) 青年群像 (中野弘也) * 1966-02 (女の狂宴) 扇映画 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1966-02 (砂の穴　情事のからくり) 創作８プロ (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1966-02 (夜まで待てない) 轍プロ (Saburō Kyōdō) * 1966-02 (浮気契約) 轍プロ (Ichirō Kyōdō) * 1966-02 (肉体の階段) 東京企画 (Fumi Matsui) * 1966-02 (悪女日記) 東京芸術映画 (Kan Mukai) * 1966-02 (もだえの夜) Cinema　(Tetsurō Yamaguchi) * 1966-02 (獣の欲望) Cinema (Taizō Nambu - 南部泰三) * 1966-02 (つれこみ) (Hiroshi Uchida) * [1966-02 (やくざ処女) 北星映画 (Seiji Kai) March * 1966-03-05 (血と涙と墓場) 弘城興業社映画部 (Sōichi Ōya) * 1966-03-05 (炎と掟) Shōchiku (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1966-03-05 (日本ゼロ地帯　夜を狙え) Shōchiku (Teruo Ishii) * 1966-03-10 (旗本やくざ - Hatamoto yakuza) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1966-03-10 (女犯破戒) Tōei (Eiichi Kudō) * 1966-03-12 The Pornographers or The Pornographers: Introduction to Anthropology or The Amourist (エロ事師たちより　人類学入門 - Erogotoshitachi yori: Jinruigaku nyūmon) Pro (Shōhei Imamura) * 1966-03-12 (悪名桜) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1966-03-12 (眠狂四郎多情剣) Daiei (Akira Inoue) * 1966-03-12 (賭場の牝猫　捨身の勝負) Nikkatsu (Haruyasu Noguchi) * 1966-03-16 (日本一のゴリガン男) / Watanabe Pro (Kengo Furusawa) * 1966-03-16 (何処へ) 宝塚映画 (Kōzō Saeki) * 1966-03-19 (運が良けりゃ) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1966-03-19 (涙の連絡船) Shōchiku (Hideo Sakurai) * 1966-03-19 (日本大侠客) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1966-03-19 (非行少女ヨーコ) Tōei (Yasuo Furuhata) * 1966-03-26 (わが愛星を祈りて) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1966-03-26 (氷点) Daiei (Nobuo Aoyagi / Satsuo Yamamoto) * 1966-03-27 (哀愁の夜) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1966-03-27 (青春ア・ゴーゴー) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1966-03 (毛) KPC (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1966-03 (未婚のひめごと) アートグループ (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1966-03 (求愛体操) Film (Hajime Okada) * 1966-03 (よろめき) Film (Kiyoshi Ishiyama) * 1966-03 (処女非情) Century * 1966-03 (白痴女) 武市芽良夫 * 1966-03 (魔性の人妻) Productions (Takeo Takagi; Jirō Matsubara * 1966-03 (乱れ花) Productions ([[ * 1966-03 (泣かされた女) Eiga (Osamu Yamashita) * 1966-03 (人妻がもえるとき) Eiga　遠藤由希夫 * 1966-03 (雪肌の情熱) 共栄プロ (Jirō Tsurumaki) * 1966-03 (乱れた夜) 現代映像プロ (石山堅) * 1966-03 (多情) Ogura) * [1966-03 (血は太陽よりも赤い) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1966-03 (夜ひらく花) 新映プロ (Takanori Ōnishi) * 1966-03 (狂った欲求) Shintōhō (Ryōsuke Kurahashi) * 1966-03 (昼と夜の顔) 青年芸術映協 (Takae Shindō) * 1966-03 (うまず女) 扇映画 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1966-03 (嵐の女体) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1966-03 (合鍵の女) 轍プロ (Saburō Kyōdō) * 1966-03 (しびれる歓び) 東亜シネマ (小角高治) * 1966-03 (熟したつぼみ) / 関西三映フィルム (Shin Murakami) * 1966-03 (一夜妻) Cinema (Shin'ya Yamamoto) April * 1966-04-01 (われらの友情) Pro (Yūzō Satō) * 1966-04-01 (春一番) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1966-04-01 (沓掛時次郎　遊侠一匹 - Kutsukake Tokijirō: Yūkyō Ippiki) Tōei (Tai Katō) * 1966-04-01 (愛欲) Tōei (Jun'ya Satō) * 1966-04-03 (若い娘がいっぱい) Tōhō (Masanori Kakehi) * 1966-04-03 (バンコックの夜) / 台湾省電影製片廠 / 国泰機構有限公司] (Yasuki Chiba) * 1966-04-07 (大酔侠　Ｃｏｍｅ　Ｄｒｉｎｋ　ｗｉｔｈ　Ｍｅ) Brothers 胡金銓 * 1966-04-09 (ほんだら捕物帖) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1966-04-10 (東京流れ者) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1966-04-10 (日本仁侠伝　血祭り喧嘩状) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1966-04-12 (憂国) Mishima * 1966-04-13 (のれん一代　女侠) Tōei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1966-04-13 (ゴキブリ部隊) Tōei (Mikio Koyama) * 1966-04-16 (雨の中の二人) Sakurai) * [1966-04-16 (男の魂) Shōchiku (Meijirō Umetsu) * 1966-04-16 (ひき逃げ) Tōhō (Mikio Naruse) * 1966-04-16 (狸の王様) Tōhō (Kajirō Yamamoto) * 1966-04-17 Daimajin (大魔神) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1966-04-17 (大怪獣決闘　ガメラ対バルゴン) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1966-04-23 Family Obligations (兄弟仁義 - Kyōdai jingi) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1966-04-23 Abashiri Prison: Duel in the Wilderness (網走番外地　荒野の対決 - Abashiri Bangaichi: Koya no taiketsu) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1966-04-27 (青春のお通り　愛して泣いて突っ走れ) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1966-04-27 (青春大統領) Nikkatsu (Mio Ezaki) * 1966-04-28 (喜劇　駅前漫画) Eiga (Kōzō Saeki) * 1966-04-28 (奇巌城の冒険) / 三船プロ (Senkichi Taniguchi) * [1966-04-29 (暖流) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1966-04-29 (天下の快男児) Shōchiku (Kazuo Hase) * 1966-04 (女の中の性) アートグループ * 1966-04 (狂った女神) (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * [1966-04 (十七才の体験) * [1966-04 (肉の鎖) Unimonde (Takeo Takagi) * 1966-04 (女体標本) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1966-04 (我慢できない) Productions (Shintarō Kishi) * 1966-04 (くずれる女) Eiga　(Takashi Chiba) * 1966-04 (女子学生が見た) Eiga (Kei Miyaguchi) * 1966-04 (軟派) 国際ビデオ (Hiroshi Uchida) * 1966-04 (赤い渦) 住吉プロ (Taizō Nambu - 南部泰三) * 1966-04 (お電話頂戴) 第７グループ (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1966-04 (乳房日記) 轍プロ (Saburō Kyōdō) * 1966-04 (熱い渇き) 轍プロ (Saburō Kyōdō) * 1966-04 (玉ころがし) 東京興映 (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1966-04 (続・情事の履歴書) Geijutsu (Kan Mukai) * 1966-04 (色ざんまい) 日現プロ (Takeo Takagi) * 1966-04 (婚前交渉) Cinema Film (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1966-04 (穴場) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) May * 1966-05 (寝がえり) Cinema (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1966-05-03 Zatoichi 13: Zatoichi's Vengeance (座頭市の歌が聞える - Zatōichi no uta ga kikoeru) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1966-05-03 (若親分乗り込む) Daiei (Akira Inoue) * 1966-05-03 (関東やくざ嵐) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1966-05-03 (続・おんな番外地) Tōei (Michio Konishi) * 1966-05-11 (帰ってきた狼) Nikkatsu (Shougorou Nishimura) * 1966-05-11 (太陽が大好き) Nikkatsu (Mitsuo Wakazugi) * 1966-05-14 (東京無宿) CAG (Namio Yuasa) * 1966-05-14 (青春の言葉より　風にきけ雲にきけ) Shōchiku (Mamoru Miyazak) * 1966-05-15 (魚群アフリカを行く) 岩波映画 田中実 * 1966-05-15 (８９３愚連隊) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1966-05-15 (遊侠三代) Tōei (Shinji Murayama) * 1966-05-15 (東京オリンピック　世紀の感動) 東京オリンピック映画協会 (Nobumasa Kawamoto) * 1966-05-15 (おめでとう浩宮さま - Omedetō Hironomiya-sama) Eiga * 1966-05-18 (赤いグラス) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1966-05-18 (涙になりたい) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1966-05-21 (姫路城) 記録映画 (Kōzō Ueno) * 1966-05-21 (空いっぱいの涙) Shōchiku (Junzō Mizukawa) * 1966-05-21 (雁) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1966-05-21 (野菊のごとき君なりき) Daiei (Sokichi Tomimoto) * 1966-05-21 (丹下左膳　飛燕居合斬り) Tōei (Hideo Gosha) * 1966-05-21 (三等兵親分) Tōei (Masaharu Segawa) * 1966-05-28 (アルプスの若大将) Tōhō (Kengo Furusawa) * 1966-05-28 (クレージーだよ　奇想天外) / Watanabe Pro (Takashi Tsuboshima) * 1966-05 (新妻のあやまち) ＬＬ企画 (Fumihiro Ito) * 1966-05 (情炎の報酬) アートグループ (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1966-05 (のたうち) Eiga (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1966-05 (燃える肌) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1966-05 (二股かける女) 岡プロ (Kan Mukai) * 1966-05 (やわ肌ざんげ) 宮西プロ (Jirō Tsurumaki) * 1966-05 (ひき裂かれた情事) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1966-05 (危険な同棲) 青年群像 (中野弘也) * 1966-05 (処女の絶叫) 双映 (Osamu Yamashita) * 1966-05 (初夜ふたたび) Eiga　小林大平 * 1966-05 (青い体臭) 轍プロ (Saburō Kyōdō) * 1966-05 (女の玩具) Pro (Isao Tsukimori) * 1966-05 (多情日記) 日邦映画 (Toshiya Fujita) * 1966-05 (寝がえり) Cinema (Toshio Sugie) June * 1966-06-01 (逢いたくて逢いたくて) Nikkatsu (Mio Ezaki) * 1966-06-01 (夜霧の慕情) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1966-06-02 (日本を叱る　シャッター０) Eiga Pro (Taijirō Tamura /Hirotatsu Fujiwara / Yukio Sugiura) * 1966-06-02 (友を送る歌) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1966-06-02 (ド根性大将) 日本電映 (Michiyoshi Doi) * 1966-06-04 (カミカゼ野郎　真昼の決斗) / 国光影業 (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1966-06-04 (酔いどれ博士) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1966-06-04 (陸軍中野学校) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1966-06-04 (地獄の野良犬) Tōei (Ryūichi Takamori) * 1966-06-11 (紀ノ川　花の巻　文緒の巻) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1966-06-11 (日本のさけます) 日本シネセル (Tadashi Inaba) * 1966-06-12 (悪童) Tōei (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1966-06-12 (骨までしゃぶる) Tōei (Tai Katō) * 1966-06-15 (日本仁侠伝　花の渡世人) Nikkatsu (Haruyasu Noguchi) * 1966-06-15 (放浪のうた) Nikkatsu (Takashi Nomura) * 1966-06-19 (大陸流れ者) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1966-06-19 (夜の青春シリーズ　赤い夜行虫) Tōei (Shinji Murayama) * 1966-06-22 (殿方御用心) Daiei (Shigeru Doi) * 1966-06-22 (複雑な彼) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1966-06-22 (じゃじゃ馬ならし) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1966-06-25 (風車のある街) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1966-06-30 (藍與黒　 Ｔｈｅ　Ｂｌｕｅ　ａｎｄ　ｔｈｅ　Ｂｌａｃｋ) Brothers (陶秦) * 1966-06-30 (新・事件記者　大都会の罠) Eiga (Kazuo Inoue) * 1966-06-30 (落語野郎　大脱線) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1966-06 (女が指を咬むとき) ＬＬ企画プロ (Fumihiro Ito) * 1966-06 (女豹一番勝負) アートグループ (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1966-06 (肉体の会話) シネアトリエ 久我光 * 1966-06 (女の奥) Productions (Takeo Takagi) * 1966-06 (花と蛇より　骨まで縛れ) Productions (Takeo Takagi) * 1966-06 (汚辱の女) Productions (Takeo Takagi; Shintaro Kishi (岸信太郎) * 1966-06 (あまい唇) Eiga　(Takashi Chiba) * 1966-06 Vicious Doctor (悪徳医　産婦人科日記 - Akutokui) Eiga / Nihon Cinema Film (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1966-06 (危険な戯れ) 国際ビデオ (Namio Yuasa) * 1966-06 (新・妾) 青年群像 (中野弘也) * 1966-06 (浮気虫) 双映 (Osamu Yamashita) * 1966-06 (情事の報酬) * [1966-06 (欲望の異常者) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1966-06 (色ぼけ) 轍プロ (Jirō Matsubara) * 1966-06 (私は見られた) 東京興映 (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1966-06 (悪僧) 東京芸術映画 (Kan Mukai) * 1966-06 (女高生地帯) (Ario Takeda) July * [1966-07-01 (熱い血の男) Shōchiku (Meijirō Umetsu) * 1966-07-01 A Man's Warrior Spirit (男の勝負 - Otoko no shōbu) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1966-07-01 Terror Beneath the Sea or Water Cyborg (海底大戦争 - Kaitei daisensō) / RAM Film (Hajime Satō) * 1966-07-02 (大殺陣　雄呂血) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1966-07-02 (処刑の島) 日生劇場プロ (Masahiro Shinoda) * 1966-07-09 (大悪党作戦) Shōchiku (Teruo Ishii) * 1966-07-09 (博徒七人) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1966-07-09 (骨まで愛して) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1966-07-09 (夜のバラを消せ) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1966-07-09 Brutal Tales of Chivalry 3: The Lone Wolf (昭和残侠伝　一匹狼 - Shōwa zankyō-den: Ippiki ōkami) Tōei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1966-07-13 (怒濤一万浬) Pro (Jun Fukuda) * 1966-07-13 (兵隊やくざ　脱獄) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1966-07-13 (貴様と俺) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1966-07-13 (ゼロ・ファイター　大空戦) Tōhō (Shirō Moritani (森谷司郎) * 1966-07-15 (男の顔は履歴書) Shōchiku (Tai Katō) * 1966-07-15 Violence at Noon or Violence at High Noon (白昼の通り魔 - Hakuchū no tōrima) 創造社 (Nagisa Ōshima) * 1966-07-15 (他人の顔) Eiga / 勅使河原プロ (Hiroshi Teshigahara) * 1966-07-21 (藍與黒　 下集大巨結局　Ｔｈｅ　Ｂｌｕｅ　ａｎｄ　ｔｈｅ　Ｂｌａｃｋ　Ｐａｒｔ２) Brothers (陶秦) * 1966-07-21 (大忍術映画　ワタリ) Tōei (Sadao Funadoko) * 1966-07-21 (なかよし合奏団) 東映教育映画部 (Iwao Setō) * 1966-07-21 Cyborg 009 (サイボーグ００９ - Saibōgu 009) Animation (Yūgo Seikawa) * 1966-07-30 (おはなはん) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1966-07-30 (恋と涙の太陽) Shōchiku (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1966-07-30 (私は負けない) Daiei (Akira Inoue) * 1966-07-30 (愛の手紙は幾歳月) Daiei (Sokichi Tomimoto) * 1966-07-30 (私、違っているかしら) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1966-07-30 (涙くんさようなら) Nikkatsu (Shougorou Nishimura) * 1966-07-30 (冷凍魚) 日本シネセル (菅家陣彦) * 1966-07-31 (つるのおんがえし) 学研映画局 (Kazuhiko Watanabe) * 1966-07-31 (ジャングル大帝) Pro (Eiichi Yamamoto) * 1966-07-31 (フランケンシュタインの怪獣　サンダ対ガイラ) Tōhō (Inoshirō Honda) * 1966-07 (情婦) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1966-07 (女のふくらみ) メトロ芸能社映画部 (Jirō Tsurumaki) * 1966-07 (女高生のふるえ) 宮西プロ (Takashi Yokoi) * 1966-07 (非行少女の群れ) 国際ビデオ (Namio Yuasa) * 1966-07 (胎児が密猟する時) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1966-07 The Love Robots or White Man-Made Beauty or White Artificial Lady (白の人造美女 - Shiro no jinzō bijo) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1966-07 (新拷問刑罰史　拷問) 小森プロ (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1966-07 (妾と狆) 新幸プロ (Mitsugu Hamamura) * 1966-07 (半処女) 新幸プロ (Kōji Seki) * 1966-07 (臭) 真映企画 (Minoru Ariyoshi) * 1966-07 (不純な快楽) 青年群像 (中野弘也) * 1966-07 (絶品の女) 扇映画プロ (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1966-07 ("非公開"の激情) 東京企画 (小角高治) * 1966-07 (艶やかな夢) Geijutsu (Kan Mukai) * 1966-07 (女学生のあやまち) Cinema (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1966-07 (乱気流の悶え) (Ario Takeda) August * [1966-08-13 (スチャラカ社員) Shōchiku (Yōichi Maeda) * 1966-08-13 (坊っちゃん) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1966-08-13 Zatoichi 14: Zatoichi's Pilgrimage (座頭市海を渡る - Zatōichi umi o wataru) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1966-08-13 Daimajin 2: Wrath of Daimajin (大魔神怒る - Daimajin ikaru) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1966-08-13 (続兄弟仁義) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1966-08-13 Abashiri Prison: Duel in the South (網走番外地　南国の対決 - Abashiri Bangaichi: Nangoku no taiketsu) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1966-08-13 (あなたの命) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1966-08-13 (帰らざる波止場) Nikkatsu (Mio Ezaki) * 1966-08-14 (喜劇　駅前番頭) Eiga (Kōzō Saeki) * 1966-08-14 (てなもんや東海道) / 宝塚映画 / Watanabe Pro (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1966-08-26 (日本暗黒街) Tōei (Masaharu Segawa) * 1966-08-26 (男度胸で勝負する) Tōei (Shinji Murayama) * 1966-08-26 Star of Destiny (星のフラメンコ - Hoshi no flamenco) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1966-08-27 (本能) 近代映協 (Kaneto Shindō) * 1966-08-27 (女のみづうみ) Eiga (Yoshida Yoshishige) * 1966-08-31 (新・事件記者　殺意の丘) Eiga (Kazuo Inoue) * 1966-08-31 (３匹の狸) Tōhō (Hideo Suzuki) * 1966-08 (偽れる性) Pro (Kōhei Shimamura) * 1966-08 (真赤な砂) アートグループ (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1966-08 (甘い体臭) (Satoru Kobayashi) * [1966-08 (蛇淫の肌) Productions (Takeo Takagi) * 1966-08 (泣き濡れた処女) Productions　(Ryō Hida) * 1966-08 (愛欲の果て) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1966-08 (生娘) (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * [1966-08 (肌香の熱風) 青年芸術映画協会 (Takae Shindō) * 1966-08 (夜行性人種) 青年芸術映協 * 1966-08 (女子大生の抵抗) 扇映画 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1966-08 (未知のセックス) 双映 (Osamu Yamashita) * 1966-08 (あなたの留守に？) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1966-08 (もだえ花) Eiga TV (石山堅) * 1966-08 (わなの喘ぎ) 轍プロ (Ichirō Kyōdō) * 1966-08 (餌) 東京芸術映画 (Kan Mukai) * 1966-08 (色なさけ) 明光セレクト (Takeo Takagi) September * 1966-09-03 (脂のしたたり) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1966-09-03 (若親分あばれ飛車) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1966-09-07 (殺るかやられるか) Nikkatsu (Takashi Nomura) * 1966-09-07 (三匹の牝猫) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1966-09-08 (一万三千人の容疑者) Tōei (Hideo Sekikawa) * 1966-09-08 (太陽に突っ走れ) Tōei (Ryūichi Takamori) * 1966-09-10 (パンチ野郎) Tōhō (Katsumi Iwauchi) * 1966-09-10 (日劇「加山雄三ショー」より　歌う若大将) Tōhō (Taku Nagano) * 1966-09-15 (横堀川) Shōchiku (Hideo Ōba) * 1966-09-15 (汐風の中の二人) Shōchiku (Hideo Sakurai) * 1966-09-17 (陸軍中野学校　雲一号指令) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1966-09-17 (続・酔いどれ博士) Daiei (Akira Inoue) * 1966-09-17 Chronicle of Japanese Outlaws: Duel at Kaminari Gate (日本侠客伝　雷門の決斗 - Nihon kyōkakuden: Kaminari-mon no ketto) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1966-09-17 (可愛いくて凄い女) Tōei (Michio Konishi) * 1966-09-17 (日本の翼) 東京パブリシティセンター 武田敦 * 1966-09-17 (愛と死の記録) Nikkatsu (Koreyoshi Kurahara) * 1966-09-17 (絶唱) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1966-09-23 (アンデスの花嫁) Eiga / 羽仁プロ (Susumu Hani) * 1966-09 (情炎) オリオン興業 (Kan Mukai) * 1966-09 (乳房の週末) Productions　(Ryō Hida) * 1966-09 (炎の女) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1966-09 (甘い吐息) 映健工芸 (Takanori Ōnishi) * 1966-09 (夜は憎い) 国際ビデオ (Namio Yuasa) * 1966-09 (夜の日記) 新星プロ (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1966-09 (テクニック) 双映 (Osamu Yamashita) * 1966-09 (私は玩具ではない) Eiga TV (Shigeru Aoyama) * 1966-09 (十七才の体臭) 東京企画 (小角高治) * 1966-09 (激痛) 東京興映 (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1966-09 (悲器) 湯浅プロ (Namio Yuasa) * 1966-09 (ぬすまれた官能) Cinema　(Akira Igarashi) * 1966-09 (情事の渓谷) (Ario Takeda) October * [1966-10-01 (かあちゃんと１１人の子ども) Shōchiku (Heinosuke Gosho) * 1966-10-01 (殺人者) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1966-10-01 Red Angel (赤い天使 - Akai Tenshi) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1966-10-01 (侠客三国志　佐渡ケ島の決斗) Tōei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1966-10-01 (三等兵親分出陣) Tōei (Mikio Koyama) * 1966-10-01 (沈丁花) Tōhō (Yasuki Chiba) * 1966-10-01 (あこがれ) Onchi) * [1966-10-01 (おはなはん　第二部) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1966-10-08 (栄光への挑戦) [Pro (Toshio Masuda) * 1966-10-08 (不敵なあいつ) Nikkatsu (Shougorou Nishimura) * 1966-10-15 (阿片台地　地獄部隊突撃せよ) Pro (Tai Katō) * 1966-10-15 (「空の起点」より　女は復讐する) テアトルプロ (Kazuo Hase) * 1966-10-15 (白い巨塔) Daiei (Nobuo Aoyagi / Satsuo Yamamoto) * 1966-10-22 (喜劇　仰げば尊し) Eiga (Minoru Shibuya) * 1966-10-22 (狸の休日) Tōhō (Kajirō Yamamoto) * 1966-10-22 (仁侠八方破れ) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1966-10-25 (北海の暴れ竜) Tōei (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1966-10-25 (浪曲子守歌) Tōei (Ryūichi Takamori) * 1966-10-26 (フォークで行こう　銀嶺は恋してる) Shōchiku (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1966-10-29 (さよなら列車) Shōchiku (Meijirō Umetsu) * 1966-10-29 (処女受胎) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1966-10-29 (ごんたくれ) Daiei (Tetsutarō Murano) * 1966-10-29 (喜劇　駅前競馬) Eiga (Kōzō Saeki) * 1966-10-29 (クレージー大作戦) / Watanabe Pro (Kengo Furusawa) * 1966-10-29 (私は泣かない) Nikkatsu (Kenji Yoshida) * 1966-10-29 (白鳥) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1966-10-30 (任侠柔一代) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1966-10-30 (地獄の掟に明日はない) Tōei (Yasuo Furuhata) * 1966-10 (肌に泣く女) Productions (Jirō Matsubara) * 1966-10 (黒い痴情) Productions　(Ryō Hida) * 1966-10 (柔肌の掟) Productions (Jirō Matsubara) * 1966-10 (指にかける女) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1966-10 (女郎妻) 映健工芸 (Takanori Ōnishi) * 1966-10 (女の砦) 光映画 (Hitoshi Kataoka) * 1966-10 (結婚より同棲) 寺坂プロ * 1966-10 (人妻の秘密) 青年群像 (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1966-10 (女道楽) 双映 (Osamu Yamashita) * 1966-10 (禁じられた乳房) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1966-10 (非情の罠) 東京企画 (小角浩) * 1966-10 (赤い情事) Cinema (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1966-10 (異常な体験) (Kan Mukai) November * [1966-11-01 Abortion (堕胎 - Datai) Productions (Masao Adachi) * 1966-11-09 (兵隊やくざ　大脱走) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1966-11-09 (眠狂四郎無頼剣) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1966-11-09 Fighting Elegy or Violence Elegy (けんかえれじい - Kanka erejii) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1966-11-09 (続・東京流れ者　海は真っ赤な恋の色) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1966-11-11 (展覧会の絵) Pro (Nobuo Ōnuki / Takateru Miwa / Shingo Matsuo / Taku Sugiyama / Shunsaku Ban) * 1966-11-12 The Lovable Tramp (なつかしい風来坊 - Natsukashii fūraibō) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1966-11-12 (土方歳三　燃えよ剣) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1966-11-13 (湖の琴) Tōei (Tomotaka Tasaka) * 1966-11-13 (海に生きる) 東映教育映画部 (Zensuke Ōshima) * 1966-11-19 (お尋ね者七人) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1966-11-19 (牙狼之介) Tōei (Hideo Gosha) * 1966-11-20 (富士山直滑降) 東京福原フィルムス * 1966-11-20 (お嫁においで) Tōhō (Inoshirō Honda) * 1966-11-20 (落語野郎　大馬鹿時代) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1966-11-20 (暗黒航路) Nikkatsu (Takashi Nomura) * 1966-11-20 (新遊侠伝) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1966-11-26 (命果てる日まで) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1966-11-26 (恋する年ごろ) Shōchiku (Mamoru Miyazak) * 1966-11-26 (女の賭場) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1966-11-26 (野良犬) Daiei (Yoshio Inoue) * 1966-11 (女教師の秘密) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1966-11 (悪の愉しみ) Taka (Ryōsuke Kurahashi) * 1966-11 (女の破局) Productions　(Ryō Hida) * 1966-11 (肉色) Productions　(Ryō Hida) * 1966-11 (初体験) Eiga (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1966-11 (随喜の涙) Pro (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1966-11 (裏窓の情事) 外苑プロ (Shigeru Aoyama) * 1966-11 (０線旅館) 光映画 (Hitoshi Kataoka) * 1966-11 (悪女志願) Kokuei　(Namio Yuasa) * 1966-11 (情怨の砂漠) 新幸 (Takaya Ōuchi) * 1966-11 (女高生ジャングル) 新星プロ (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1966-11 (媚薬の罠) Nihon Eiga (Kōji Seki) * 1966-11 (禁じられた性) 青年群像 (Yoshitsugu Ōi) * 1966-11 (猟奇) Eiga (Shintarō Kishi) * 1966-11 (女の反応) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1966-11 (女と男の０地帯) 東京企画 (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1966-11 (禁じられたテクニック) Cinema Film (Kan Mukai) * 1966-11 (処女？戦慄) 日本歌演 (Ichirō Kyōdō) December * 1966-12-03 (五泊六日) 池部プロ (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1966-12-03 (ボスは俺の拳銃で) Tōei (Shinji Murayama) * 1966-12-03 (おゆきさん) Nikkatsu (Noboru Kaji (鍛治昇) * 1966-12-07 (石中先生行状記) / Tōhō (Seiji Maruyama) * 1966-12-10 (そっくり大逆転) Shōchiku (Michiyoshi Doi) * 1966-12-10 (新書・忍びの者) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1966-12-10 Daimajin 3: Return of Daimajin (大魔神逆襲 - Daimajin gyakushu) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1966-12-10 (アジア秘密警察) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1966-12-10 (嵐を呼ぶ男) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1966-12-10 (日本一のマジメ人間) 日本京映 (Kōki Matsuno) * 1966-12-13 (裏切りの季節) Productions (Atsushi Yamatoya; Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1966-12-13 (冒険大活劇　黄金の盗賊) Tōei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1966-12-17 Godzilla Versus the Sea Monster (ゴジラ・エビラ・モスラ　南海の大決闘 - Gojira, Ebira, Mosura: Nankai no dai kettō) Tōhō (Jun Fukuda) * 1966-12-17 (これが青春だ！) / Tōhō (Takeshi Matsumori) * 1966-12-21 The Magic Serpent or Jiraiya/Grand Duel in Magic or Battle of the Dragons (怪竜大決戦 - Kairyū daikessen) Tōei (Tetsuya Yamanouchi) * 1966-12-21 Golden Bat (黄金バット - Ōgon Batto) Tōei (Hajime Satō) * 1966-12-23 (神火１０１　殺しの用心棒) Shōchiku (Teruo Ishii) * 1966-12-24 (小さい逃亡者) / Daiei / 衣笠貞之助 / エドワルド・ボチャロフ * 1966-12-24 (酔いどれ波止場) Daiei (Akira Inoue) * 1966-12-24 (出獄の盃) Daiei (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1966-12-24 (傷だらけの天使) Nikkatsu (Kenji Yoshida) * 1966-12-24 (逃亡列車) Nikkatsu (Mio Ezaki) * 1966-12-24 (男の顔は切札) 日本電映 (Masahiro Makino) * 1966-12-30 Fraternal Honor: Three Brothers of Kanto (兄弟仁義　関東三兄弟 - Kyōdai jingi: Kantō sankyōdai) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1966-12-30 Abashiri Prison: Duel in the Snow (網走番外地　大雪原の対決 - Abashiri Bangaichi: Daisetsugen no taiketsu) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1966-12-31 (伝統工芸　－技と人－) 記録映画 (Kōzō Ueno) * 1966-12-31 (鳥獣戯画) 七人の会映像新 (Yasuo Matsukawa) * 1966-12 (快楽のうず潮) Ｋ．Ｋ新幸 (Takaya Ōuchi) * 1966-12 (価値ある女) Eiga (Osamu Yamashita) * 1966-12 (美しき悪女) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1966-12 (虹の乳房) 青年群像 (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1966-12 (情事の末路) 東京企画 * 1966-12 (０番地の女) 東京興映 (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1966-12 (結婚詐欺 - Kekkon sagi) 東京興映 (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1966-12 (処女生態) 東京興映 (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1966-12 (狂った挑発) 湯浅プロ (Namio Yuasa) * 1966-12 (かよい妻) Cinema Film (Kan Mukai) * 1966-12 (学生妻) (Kan Mukai) * [1966-12 (痴情の診断書) Eiga (新藤高守) Month Unknown * 1966 (密通) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1966 (艶夢) Kokuei (Kan Mukai) * 1966 (続鉄砲犬) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1966 (追跡) 真鍋博 * 1966 (幻日) Takechi See also * Category:Released in 1966 Sources * "1966年 公開作品一覧　486作品" at the Japanese Movie Database. Notes Category:Filmography Category:Released in 1966